diary_of_a_wimpy_kid_booksfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid
Diary of a Wimpy Kid is a book that was published in April 1, 2007. Story: SEPTEMBER A 6th grader named Greg Heffley is starting middle school. He says it's a journal, not a diary. Don't ask him a mistake because his mom, Susan bought him a journal that said diary on it. Don't expect Greg to be all "Dear Diary." The reason Greg wants a diary is when he is rich and famous, Greg does not want anyone ask him stupid questions all day long like "Gregory! please tell about your childhood!" Greg will be famous one day, but Greg is stuck in middle school with a bunch of morons. Greg says that grade levels are based on how tall are they, not age. Chirag Gupta is small and he needs to be in the 1st grade, according to Greg. In the first day of this book, it was also the first day of Greg and Rowley Jefferson's middle school. He is stuck with two morons, one in the front and one in the back. Jason Brill came in late and almost sit on Greg's right and saves it for Rowley. Greg wishes next period, he should sit next to a bunch of girls. One of the girls wrote: "Greg is a dork." Greg knew that if you are the fastest runner in your class, you win a jackpot to impress the girls. Back in the 5th grade, Ronnie McCoy was very fast. The popular kid in the 6th grade was Bryce Anderson, and back when he was between K-5, He said to girls that they are stinky poos. Bryce is in top of the 1st mark of the chart of how popular are you. Greg is somewhere around 52nd or 53rd most popular, Charlie Davies is getting his braces next week, and Greg will take Charlie's spot. Greg tells Rowley about the chart but he is in the 150 mark. The next day, Greg checked the basketball court, and there is the Cheese. Greg and Rowley learned the cheese from Chirag in the movie. It dropped out of a sandwich. Then a kid named Darren Walsh touched the cheese with his finger, and it started this thing called: Cheese Touch. The only way to avoid getting it is to cross your fingers. Greg taped his fingers, but he got a D in handwriting. In April last year, Abe Hall (Dieter Muller in movie) got the Cheese Touch. This summer in June, Abe Hall and his family moved to California (Dusseldorf in movie) and he still has the Cheese Touch. In a few days last summer, Rodrick pulled a prank on Greg. Greg and his classmates got assigned to reading groups. Bink Says Boo is an Easy book. Einstein as a Child is a book in the Gifted group. Greg got put in the Gifted, which means a lot of reading and homework. His plan is to get in to the Easy group. His plan backfired. Susan is always saying to Greg he's a smart kid, but he just don't apply himself. On Saturday, Greg says that most kids wake up early to watch cartoons but not Greg. Frank wakes up Greg at 6:00 AM almost every day. Greg went to Rowley's house. He was avoiding Rowley when Rowley said "Want to come over my house and play?" A few years ago, Rowley met Greg. Rowley used knock knock jokes. Then Greg explains on Sunday, Manny drew something on Greg's bedroom door. Manny never got in trouble before. Then Greg explains that he does not like Manny calling him Bubby. Greg has to get Manny breakfast when Manny has to go to daycare. Greg explains that he is very super good at playing video games and he could beat anyone in any game. Frank wants Greg to be active, so Frank kicked Greg out of the house after dinner. Frank is hassling Greg about doing something sporty. But before Frank could kick Greg out, he smuggled in some of his video games. The games Greg could only play at Rowley's house was racing games like Formula 1 Racing. To beat Rowley, name yourself "Bad Fart" or something like that. To make Greg look like he was sweaty, he ran a few times in the neighbor's sprinkler going on. But Susan saw Greg and she made him take a shower. He does not like to visit Fregley to go to Rowley's house to play video games. He is in Greg's P.E class, and if he needs to go to the bathroom he says "Juice!" But Mr. Underwood kept bringing him more juice. Rodrick's band is really bad and his name is this: Loded Diper. But it's must be like this: Loaded Diaper. If you ask him how his band must be named, it would be news to Rodrick. He also owns a van with the band name. Susan bought him his first drum set. Frank hates heavy metal, but when Rodrick plays one of his CD's, Susan kept dancing and act like all music is the same. But Susan bugged Rodrick, so he drove of to the store and came back with his brand new headphones, Susan stopped dancing when Rodrick put on the headphones in his ears and plugs the cord into the speaker headphone jack. Susan and Frank will never let Greg listen to the CD's at the mall for a sample. Rodrick bought a new heavy metal CD. After Rodrick left, Greg grabbed one of the CD's and called Rowley to bring his CD reader. You are never allowed to have players at school, so Greg used at recess, but the problem is that Rowley forgot to put batteries into the CD player. Greg and Rowley were later caught by Mrs. Craig, one of the recess monitors. On Friday night, Greg played Rodrick's heavy metal CD. He was later caught by Frank, who yelled at Greg for 10 minutes. Greg was grounded for 2 weeks and no video games or TV for 2 weeks. If you get in trouble and Susan catches you, you think that you are off the hook, but a few days later, Susan gets a punishment for you. Greg is not the only one who's in hot water. Manny got a hold of Rodrick's mags, and brought it to Show and Tell. Manny's teacher called Susan and she was not too happy getting a phone call from Manny's teachers. Rodrick's punishment was he had to wrote a lot of Susan's questions. Manny is using Greg's video game system games like "Discovering the Alphabet." Student government elections are at school. Greg wants to be Treasurer. Marty Porter is running Treasurer too. It might be hard because he is really good at math. Greg told Frank that he is running for Treasurer, and Frank told Greg he can win by making posters. Frank drove Greg to the store to get boards and magic markers. Then he was up all night drawing posters. The next day, Greg put his posters in the wall. But Vice Principal Roy saw Greg's posters and took them down. Marty Porter was giving people lollipops to get votes. OCTOBER Greg talks about that his favorite holiday of the year is Halloween, but Susan says Greg is too old to go trick-or-treating. Frank is also likes Halloween because he hides in a bush and when teens pass the bushes, Frank throws water at them by trash can. Later, Greg, Rowley and Susan go to the Crossland Haunted House, which after that, Greg and Rowley made up a haunted house in Rowley's basement, and they make posters. The paper said that the admission was 50 cents and starts at 3:00 PM. Rowley and Greg try to make sure not to mention the haunted house to Mrs. Jefferson and Mr. Jefferson. Rowley and Greg came up an plan. But it was 2:30 PM, so they only put up was the Hall of Screams and the Lake of Blood. At 3:00 there were a lot of neighborhood kids. So Greg told the kids that the admission was $2.00 and the 50 cents was a typo. The first kid to pay his $2.00 is Shane Snella, a kid from the Snella family. Well, when Greg and Rowley used the Hall of Screams, which it was a bed, and Shane crawled under the bed, but Shane got spooked. Mr. Jefferson came down because Shane was making a huge racket, and Greg told Rowley's dad about the plan, well it did not look like a haunted house because the Lake of Blood has a baby pool, and a half bottle of ketchup was in the baby pool. The good news is that Robert thought Greg was lying, he did not refund Shane's $2.00. Rowley got grounded for the mess in the basement. Later when Rowley's grounding is no more, Greg went to his house for his knight costume. It looked like it had a real sword, helmet, suit and shield. Halloween comes, and Greg still does not have not a costume. Then Susan got him a pirate costume. When Greg went to Rowley's, the costume did not look like the costume. Greg grabbed his pillow case and Susan wants Greg to take Manny with him. Greg refused. But Frank went with them. Frank went near to Mr. Mitchell, and they went together. Manny won't trick-or-treat at any houses with spooky stuff. Later, Frank and Manny went home. Greg and Rowley were still trick-or-treating. It was 10:30 PM because most people decide Halloween is over and they are giving you a dirty look. Greg and Rowley start to head home, and a truck of teens past by them. One teen pelted Greg and Rowley. Greg shouts that he will call 911. Greg and Rowley ran to Gramma's house. Gramma was at bed already. Greg got the key under the mat and opened the door. When the teens drove away, Greg called Susan that they are staying at Gramma's. Susan said that she was furious and had to come home this instant. It took 30 minutes to go to Greg's house, and Frank drenched them. Greg and Rowley went inside. Greg says that next Halloween, he will mooch of the Butterfingers. NOVEMBER On the bus ride, Greg and Rowley saw that Gramma's house was in toilet paper. It will take a long time to clean up. Mr. Underwood talked that in a few weeks, there going to have a wrestling class for the boys. At lunch, it was a total madhouse. Greg rented a few video games, and he got the hang of wrestling. Greg talks about the athlete of the month, Preston Mudd, who got the name of "Pee Mud" after having only his first initial and last name. In wrestling class, Greg and his teammates had to wear singlets, which was swimming suits in the 1800's. Greg had a sparring partner named Fregley. Kids are wrestling anywhere. Greg tells Susan and Frank that he need some equipment. Susan does not want to buy Greg one. Frank says Greg will get it on Christmas. He made a bench press with some jugs, iron board and a broomstick. Greg used it for Rowley. The next day, Greg had a quiz in Geography, Patty told Mr. Ira that he should cover up the map. Greg ends up flunking the test. Susan saw a flyer, and it was a play. Greg joins in. Greg wants to be a tree because he can throw apples and not sing. It's really hard to mess up your lines. DECEMBER When someone forgot their lines, Mrs. Norton tells the lines. Later, the play comes on. Rodney James got stage fright. The play was awful. Manny yells "Bubby!" and Greg pass the name to Archie Kelly. Then Patty got mad and it was an apple-throwing war. Archie Kelly got harrased in the hallways. Christmas is coming, and Rodrick made his list and Manny is circling stuff with a marker. Greg really wants a video game called Twisted Wizard. Greg wants a Barbie House, when he was a kid. Greg and Susan went to church to get something for the Giving Tree guy. Christmas comes in December 25. Manny got a lot of things than everyone. Everyone came (Greg's relatives) came. Uncle Charlie got Greg a picture. Greg got a book of Little Cutie. Greg went up to Rowley's to see his Christmas loot. Greg forgot to get him a gift, but Greg gives a book to Rowley. On New Year's Eve, Manny swallowed a ball of thread. Greg ends up at his room at 7 PM. His promise is to never play with Manny again. JANUARY Greg had some fun with the Big Wheel that Rowley got him. He made up a game that Greg throws a football at Rowley. It was hard to knock Rowley down. The next day, Greg wants to go to Rowley's. But Susan says that he should make his Christmas thank-you cards. Greg knocked Rowley down, but Rowley injured his left arm. When Christmas break is over, People are treating Rowley like a hero. Rowley was already becoming famous. Greg makes a fake injury, and that did not make Greg famous. Greg starts Independent Study, but he was kicked out because he wrote bad words. Greg watches a movie called: It's Great to be Me. Greg and Rowley later became Safety Patrols, which they went to Mr. Winsky's room. Greg can get free hot chocolate and miss Algebra. FEBRUARY School was closed because it snowed. Greg and Rowley wanted to make the biggest snowman. The snow is almost gone because Greg and Rowley used a lot of snow. Then Greg plans the big snowball to roll the Whirley Street kids when they sled. Greg mess up with Manny, then Frank destroyed the snowball. Greg plan's fail. Bryan Little has a comic called "Wacky Dawg". Greg and Rowley made a comic strip called Zoo Wee Mama! Later, Greg makes a comic strip called Creighton the Cretin. Greg wins the school paper comic selection to put his comics. MARCH Rowley Jefferson got called down to Mr. Winsky's room. Mr. Winsky got a call from a parent that Rowley scared the kindergarteners. Rowley got suspended for Safety Patrol for a week. Greg is the one who did it. Greg wants to tell the whole truth, but he will lose hot cocoa privileges. Greg told his mother about that he was in trouble, and Susan tells him to do the right thing. Greg got called down. He was never a Safety Patrol again. APRIL Rowley and Collin Lee is going to have a sleepover together at Rowley's house. Greg and Fregley had a sleepover, but Fregley was playing Twister, so during the game, Fregley spotted a bag of jelly beans. Then he chased Greg. Fregley slipped a note into the bathroom. Greg escaped Fregley's house. Greg had to wake up Mom and Dad, which they are not happy that they had to wake them up in the middle of the night. Greg goes to Rodrick's room and finds stuff from his junk drawer. If you get into Class Favorites, you are famous. Greg really wants to do Class Clown. MAY Mr. Worth had a dentist appointment. So, Greg had a sub. But it was Susan Heffley. The next day, everyone was laughing. Because of the "Zoo Wee Mama!" strip for the school paper. Rowley is getting famous and all the fame. Greg and Rowley had a fight, then the teens went to the school. Everyone ran, but Greg and Rowley were pretty confused. The teens grabbed Greg and Rowley, and one of them spotted the Cheese. Rowley was eating the Cheese first. Greg saved himself that he was allergic to dairy. Rowley finished of the Cheese. The next day, someone saw that the Cheese was missing. Greg saved Rowley by saying that he got the Cheese. Everyone ran. JUNE The Safety Patrols went to Six Flags Resort, Chirag Gupta moved, and getting the Cheese Touch is not bad at all. The school handed out yearbooks at the last period. When Greg saw that Rowley got Class Clown, he threw it away into the cafeteria trash can. Greg can let Rowley have Class Clown. That was the end of the story. Trivia * This was the first book in the book series. * In some pages of the book, Jeff Kinney's drawings with a pen is very thick of ink in his drawings. This can happen in pages 23, 28, 40, 43 and 92. * This was the first book to have a Amulet old logo on the spine, back and the line of characters. If you ordered the one that was made around Double Down, The Getaway or The Meltdown, there will be a new Amulet logo. * This is the only book in the U.S that had an object on the spine. It does have it on all books in the UK. * Around when Rodrick Rules was released right now in the past, it was only $12.95. Later, they changed the price. The paperback cost $6-$9. The hardcover price was $13.95 now in the present. Category:Books Category:Audiobooks Category:Diaries Category:Crappy cover books